Inheritance
by Velvet95
Summary: Pro-bending circuit submission - Round 7: Some relationships span lifetimes...


**[AN] - "write a story which occurs between the end of AtLA and the start of LoK"**

 **(emotion) disbelief**

 **(smell) cookies**

 **Element Used: Water**

 **Word count: 727**

* * *

Katara grumbled irritably at the sound of loud pounding at her door. The endless sun of the Polar summer was muted in the early dawn hours and usually she was able to enjoy the peace of it in quiet contemplation. Often she would spend at least part of her mornings baking, filling her house with the smell of cookies or fresh baked bread to welcome the visitors that invariable showed up needing her for one thing or another.

However, on this morning her tea and baking would have to wait. She opened her door to find the frantic hulk of Tonraq looming in the doorway. "Tonraq? What's the matter? Is everything alright with Senna?"

He wrung his hands, practically vibrating from worry.

"Please come, I don't know how to help her!"

Katara frowned and pulled her door shut as she followed him back to the little house he had built for his new wife. He burst through the door and immediately dove to one side as a teapot hurtled past him.

From inside Katara heard a furious screeching. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, TONRAQ!"

Katara's eyebrows shot up as she entered the house. The source of the screeching was in the kitchen, one hand pressed hard against the table, the other gripping the back of the chair so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Senna?"

The normally placid young woman's eyes were glittering with rage.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Katara blinked as Senna suddenly straightened and groaned loudly before letting out an enormous belch. She watched in complete disbelief as Senna's stomach visibly distorted, waves of motion roiling under her dress. Eight months pregnant, a protruding tummy was to be expected, but to have such violently visible movement was frightening.

Tonraq approached his wife, his movements slow and cautious, his hands visibly shaking.

Senna saw him approaching but as she opened her mouth to berate him small flames leaked out and she clamped her jaw shut, a wisp of smoke curling from her nostrils.

A profound silence settled over the room.

Katara's mouth hung open but she finally shook herself and walked over to the sweating mother-to-be. "Alright, then. Tonraq, put the kettle on."

"But-"

Katara fixed him with a glare perfected from years of use on her eldest son.

His head drooped under her withering gaze. "I'll just put the kettle on, shall I?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Katara ran her hands over Senna's distended abdomen, the healing waters flowing gently over taut skin. She hummed softly as she worked, trying to ease the pain of the young mother and soothe the growing baby within. The pregnant women sighed under the gentle touch, able to fully relax for the first time in days. Tonraq had been banished from the house to stop his incessant hovering.

"This started a week ago?" Katara asked quietly, her eyes still closed as her fingers continued their exploration.

Senna put down her cup. "Yes, I woke up one morning in incredible pain only to discover that my stomach had literally kicked Tonraq out of bed."

Katara chuckled and sat back. "It's good for men to have the occasional lesson in humility."

"Katara…" Senna's voice trailed off and she bit her lip before meeting the older woman's gaze. "You know what's happening, don't you." It was not a question.

Katara couldn't lie. "Yes."

"The baby is responding to your voice." Senna's voice shook. "The baby knows you."

Katara paused for a long moment, then nodded. "Yes."

Tears streaked Senna's face as she cradled her belly protectively. "How did you stand it, Katara? It's such a burden for anyone to carry - what's going to happen to… to…"

"Her."

Senna's head snapped up, her eyes wondering.

Katara smiled tremulously. "It's a girl, Senna, and she is the next Avatar."

"My little girl," Senna whispered, then she sobbed.

Katara gathered her into her arms, once again humming softly in comfort. "It is a burden and a blessing," she said finally. "All we can do is have faith in the strength of her spirit, and in Raava, and always be there for her. She will need her family."

"And you?" Senna asked softly, her eyes glistening. "Will she have you?"

Katara smiled, her hand once again resting on the rounded belly with Senna's hand resting on top of hers. Their eyes met.

"The Avatar will always have me."


End file.
